La Rose et la Mort
by Asrial
Summary: Le pope est vieux. Il est temps pour lui de rejoindre ses frères.


La rose et la mort

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le Sanctuaire, réchauffant les vieux os du pope.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le vieillard repoussa derrière son oreille son opulente chevelure blanchie par les ans.

Il se releva avec grâce du rocher ou il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour assister au lever du soleil, comme chaque jour depuis plus de 170 ans.

Il l'avait promis a son compagnon, bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait accompagné sur son lit de mort.

S'il ne lui avait pas juré de rester au Sanctuaire, il y aurait longtemps que le pope aurait rejoint son compagnon dans sa tombe. Mais il avait juré.  
D'abord a Athéna…mais pour lui, c'était une promesse négligeable.

Puis a son compagnon…et ca, rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier sa promesse.

"- grand père ! Grand père !!!"

Le vieux grand pope s'accroupit pour attraper dans ses bras le petit garçon aux courts cheveux bleus et ondulés qui venait de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le séparaient de la douzième maison.

"- Je suis désolé, grand père. Angelo est insupportable aujourd'hui.

Le vieillard sourit à son arrière petit-fils et a son petit-fils avec tendresse.

Le petit garçon de sept ans tout juste gloussait de plaisir, étroitement niché dans les bras de son papi préféré.

"- Soit sage, Angelo, tu veux ? Tu es un grand garçon maintenant."

L'enfant sauta des bras de son grand père pour ceux de son père.

L'actuel chevalier du poisson attrapa le petit au vol et le jucha sur son épaule.

Son fils fêtait ses sept ans le jour même. Dans moins d'une heure, devant le sanctuaire entier, il tenterait d'enfiler l'armure de son père pour devenir le prochain chevalier d'or des poissons.

Le grand pope retint un triste sourire.

Son fils, le père du poisson, avait été une surprise. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir un enfant un jour. C'était…un accident de Harem…

Lorsque son prédécesseur lui avait laissé les clés du Palais du pope, il n'aurait jamais imaginé y mettre les pieds.  
Avec la disparition de son compagnon et de tous ses frères, avec la solitude croissante et les générations qui se succédaient, il avait finit par faire comme tous les popes avant lui et s'était tourné vers la compagnie rassurante et chaleureuse du Harem.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces demoiselles parviendraient à réchauffer des ardeurs éteintes depuis des décennies et surtout qui ne s'étaient jamais tournées vers la gente féminines.  
Sans doute devait-il mettre cela sur le compte de la solitude…

Il avait été heureux d'accueillir un petit garçon. Il l'avait élevé pour être un chevalier d'or et l'enfant ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Il avait été un magnifique chevalier de la vierge.

Une boule se format dans la gorge du pope.

Son fils était mort en mission, cinq ans après la naissance de son propre fils.

Il n'avait pas trente ans.

Le pope avait été inconsolable.

Il avait fallut tout le désespoir du petit enfant pour le sortir de sa dépression.

Il l'avait élevé à son tour et avait fait de lui le chevalier des poissons.

Il avait été fier de voir son petit fils dans son ancienne armure.

Jamais Aphrodite n'avait imaginé être à la tête d'une lignée de chevalier d'or…Et Angelo, quatrième de cette lignée, nommé d'après le compagnon décédé de l'ancien poisson allait tenter d'appeler l'armure d'or à lui.

Un gros soupir échappa encore au pope.

Il se faisait vieux…trop vieux…  
S'il avait gardé la beauté de sa jeunesse, a peine déparé par quelques rides au coins des yeux et sa belle crinière bleue qui s'était de plus en plus délavée avec le temps pour ne plus être que blanche comme la neige que son vieil amis camus s'amusait a faire tomber a noël pour les jeunes apprenti du sanctuaire, il se sentait très vieux.

Il ne souffrait pas de ses articulations, il haletait à peine lorsqu'il montait les douze maisons d'un pas alerte, mais son cœur était fatigué.

L'un après l'autre, il avait vu ses amis…sa famille… s'éteindre…

Le premier a les avoir quitté avait été Aiolia, terrassé par un adversaire redoutable contre lequel personne ne pouvait rien. Envoyé en mission dans un pays sur américain, il avait contracté une fièvre et s'était éteint en moins de trois jours, sans que le Sanctuaire puisse être prévenu.

Le décès de son petit frère avait ravagé Ayoros.

Le pauvre sagittaire était petit à petit tombé dans un état de catatonie préoccupant.

Shion avait tenté de sortir le chevalier d'or de son angoisse mais rien n'y avait fait, pas plus Saga que tout ce que les autres chevaliers avaient pu essayer de faire. Finalement, Saga avait laissé partir son compagnon. Shion lui avait donné des missions de plus en plus dangereuses, de plus en plus suicidaires… jusqu'à la dernière.

Il avait fallut tout le soutient de Kanon a son jumeau pour que Saga ne parte pas a son tour. Mais le chevalier d'or s'était admirablement bien remit, aidé par une petite frimousse aux cheveux verts que personne n'avait attendu là. Même Kanon avait du se retenir de baiser les pieds de Shun lorsqu'il avait vu son frère se remettre lentement et reprendre gout a la vie.

Finalement, les jumeaux s'étaient éteint de leur belle mort, ensemble, dans le même lit.

Tout le monde s'était félicité de leur disparition conjointe. Au moins, l'un et l'autre ne se languirait pas de leur frère.

Et il y eut Dokho et Shura.

A la mort de son compagnon Shion décida de laisser le Sanctuaire entre les mains d'Aphrodite et partit prendre sa retraite à Jamir, accompagné de Mu et de Shaka.

Kiki était le chevalier d'or du bélier en titre, Shaka avait laissé son armure a Shun qui avait eut une bonne excuse pour rester avec Saga….

Il avait apprit que Shion était mort de vieillesse, comme son élève et son compagnon.

Il ne les avait plus revu depuis leur départ.

Il avait respecté leur choix.

Un a un, il avait vu disparaitre tous ses frères…

Puis DeathMask…

Le chevalier du Cancer s'était accroché bec et ongle a la vie le plus longtemps possible.

A part les popes ou ceux qui, comme Dokho, avaient reçut d'Athéna le cadeau de longue vie, Aphrodite doutait qu'un autre chevalier se soit accroché aussi longtemps.

Sans le vouloir, un sourire monta aux lèvres fines d'Aphrodite.

Il se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier des derniers jours du Cancer.  
Malgré l'âge et ses cent dix ans bien tassés, le chevalier d'or menait toujours la vie dure aux apprentis.

Avec le temps, ses épaules s'étaient voutées, son pas s'était ralentit, ses reflexes s'étaient émoussés et ce n'était plus a grands coups de cercles d'Hadès qu'il punissait les élèves un peu trop impudents, mais a coup de canne sur le crane. Mais son esprit, lui, était resté le même.

Un peu fou, dangereux, fourbe, cruel…Et infiniment amoureux de son petit poisson.

Même s'il y avait longtemps que les deux hommes ne partageaient plus que leur couche, en tout bien tout honneur, jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés plus de quelques heures depuis que le cancer avait trouvé le courage de faire des avance au chevalier des poissons.

Finalement, usé par les ans, DeathMask s'était éteint tranquillement, au matin, entre les bras aimant de son Aphrodite.

Il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas chercher à la rejoindre.

Aphrodite avait promis.  
Et à présent, près d'un siècle et demi plus tard, il sentait enfin jusque dans la moelle de ses os qu'il le retrouverait bientôt.

"- grand père ?"

Le chevalier des poissons secoua doucement le bras de son grand père.

Il le voyait de plus en plus souvent partir dans ses pensées pendant de longues heures.  
Tellement qu'il avait petit à petit prit sur lui de le soulager de ses obligations.

Sans le vouloir, il s'était positionné comme héritier de sa charge sans que quiconque ne la lui dispute.

Lorsqu'Aphrodite les quitterait, il reprendrait ses robes et laisserait son armure à son fils.

C'était acquis par tous.

Pour une fois, une succession ne causerait pas de guerre de tranchée entre les ors.

"- Rafael…."

"- Grand père ?"

"- Tu prendras bien soin du Sanctuaire, n'est ce pas ?"

Le jeune chevalier d'or fixa son papy avec angoisse.

"- Pourquoi tu me dis ca maintenant ?"

Aphrodite eut un sourire tendre, presque joueur mais ne répondit pas.

Rafael avala péniblement la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

"- Oui grand pope…"

Il prendrait sa place oui…

Gentiment, le chevalier des poissons offrit son bras a son grand père qui l'accepta sans vraiment de besoin.  
Le temps avait vraiment été miséricordieux avec lui.

"- Grand père, Grand père !!! Je serais un bon chevalier d'or moi aussi hein !!!"

Le vieillard sourit a son arrière petit fils qui n'en pouvait plus de sauter de rocher en rocher et de marche en marche. Il avait tellement hâte de tenter sa chance avec l'armure de son papa ! Il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis. Le caisson de l'armure s'était ouvert pour lui quand il était encore en couches. Mais tout de même. Il y avait une différence entre faire ami-ami avec l'armure de son papa et prouver a tout le sanctuaire qu'il était un digne chevalier ! Et puis… il y aurait son copain du deuxième étage qui serait là aussi, à l'observer. Le futur taureau avait à peine six mois de moins que lui mais était déjà grand comme une montagne. Pour le petit garçon, c'était son meilleur ami du monde entier !

Aphrodite caressa les cheveux du même azur que les siens, bien des années plus tôt.

"- Bien sur poussin. Tu seras un excellent chevalier !"

Avec un peu de chance, cette génération serait la dernière avant une nouvelle guerre sainte.

Ravi, le petit repartit en courant dans l'escalier sous le regard plein de blâme amusé de son père.

"- Il va s'épuiser…"

"- Il est n'étais pas mieux a son âge."

Rafael eut la grâce de rosir légèrement. Oui, il avait été une enfant hyperactif. Mais quelle importance. Il était devenu un bon chevalier d'or, un excellent professeur et un futur pope acceptable. Pour un gosse qui avait plus d'une fois récolté une fessée pour être allé voler les masque des filles dans leurs baraquements…. Contrairement à son grand père, s'ils avaient tous les deux un physique de déesse, le jeune poisson s'intéressait bien plus aux nymphes qu'aux satyres.

Rafael conduisit son grand père jusqu'à sa loge dans les gradins des arènes.

Il l'y laissa puis accompagna son fils jusque dans l'arène ou attendait tranquillement le caisson de l'armure des Poissons.

A la grande surprise de l'enfant, mais pas des adultes, toutes les places de l'amphithéâtre étaient pleines a craquer.

Un peu timide soudain, l'enfant se cacha dans les jambes de son père.

Rafael s'accroupit devant lui.

"- Allez, soit un grand garçon. Tu vas être un chevalier maintenant. Il faut que tu fasse honneur à notre famille et a celui dont tu porte le nom, d'accord ?"

Le petit garçon s'accrocha à son père.

"- Raconte-moi juste comment il était l'autre Angelo."

Rafael soupira silencieusement mais accéda à la demande de son fils.  
Ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant qu'Aphrodite ne les appelle.

Gentiment, il raconta à l'enfant l'histoire raccourcie de la vie de DeathMask, chevalier du Cancer, assassin psychopathe et amoureux eternel de son grand papy préféré.

Lorsque le pope les appela, le petit était rassuré et sur de lui.

Il serait aussi digne que l'avait été l'autre porteur de son nom.

Dans l'arène, Rafael renvoya son armure dans son caisson puis laissa son fils seul. Le chevalier des poissons remonta dans els gradins rejoindre ses frères chevaliers d'or et s'installa la droite immédiate d'Aphrodite.

Le pope sourit a l'enfant qui semblait sur et déterminé.

"- Angelo, Apprenti de Rafael, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons…. Tu es ici pour nous prouver à tous que tu peux endosser ta charge et ton armure de protecteur du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna."

Le petit hocha dignement la tête, rassuré par le sourire discret de son père.

"- oui grand pope."

Les autres chevaliers d'or sourirent et quelques billets s'échangèrent. Plusieurs avaient pariés que le "grand-pope" se transformerait en "grand-père" dans la bouche de l'enfant.

"- Alors, nous t'observons." L'encouragea Aphrodite avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur son trône.

Il était fatigué tout soudain.

Presque épuisé.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose.

Dans l'arène, l'enfant se concentra.

Très vite, l'aura dorée de son cosmos fut visible de tous. Il la concentra sur l'armure pour l'appeler à lui.  
Docile, le caisson s'ouvrit.

L'armure en sortit auréolée de cosmos, se sépara puis fondit sur l'enfant.

Sans attendre, l'armure s'adapta à son nouveau porteur

Son casque sur la tête, le petit garçon lança un grand sourire à son père.

Aphrodite se leva péniblement.

Content de voir que bon sang ne saurait mentir, il félicita le petit.

"- Mes frères, mes sœurs, accueillez avec moi nos nouveau frère, Angelo, chevalier d'or des poissons."

Rafael sauta sans attendre dans le sable pour attraper son fils dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Les autres chevaliers d'or se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre le petit garçon rosissant qui gloussait de plaisir dans les bras de son père.

Aphrodite se rassit sur son trône, hors d'haleine.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il était si fatigué !

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"- Hé…"

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux avant de se figer de stupeur.

Un peu transparent aux entournures, un DeathMask dans toute sa jeunesse le fixait avec tendresse.

"- Ca faisait longtemps." Sourit Aphrodite.

Les félicitations des chevaliers d'or qui étaient tous descendu un a un dans l'arène se firent plus fort.

"- J'ai entendu que tu avais appelé ce petit comme moi…"

Aphrodite détourna les yeux. Il avait honte d'avoir trompé son crabe.

DeathMask lui tapa gentiment sur le bras.

"- Ne soit pas ridicule. J'ai été content de voir que tu avais de la famille près de toi. J'était inquiet que tu restes tout seul."

Aphrodite se détendit un peu.

"- je ne t'ai jamais oublié tu sais…"

Le Cancer eut un sourire plein de dents.

"- Hé ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ?!"

"- ….C'est le moment pour moi aussi ?"

"- Ouai… Tu m'as trop manqué…"

Aphrodite eut un sourire amusé.

"- Tu as toujours été impatient."

"- Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint dans les couvertures !"

Le pope gloussa doucement.

"- Et puis, tous les autres nous attendent, tu sais." Continua le Cancer. " Il ne manque plus que toi."

Aphrodite jeta un œil au delà du Cancer.

Même si sa vision était encore bonne, elle n'était plus aussi parfaite que dans sa jeunesse mais il pouvait distinguer sans mal les contours d'une douzaine de personnes qui attendaient patiemment. Il aurait été incapable de dire à quelle distance, mais ils étaient bien là.

"- Nos frères ?"

"- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?"

Encore plus loin, il distinguait d'autres formes, encore plus vagues, mais bien réelles.

Une finit par s'approcher un peu, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse la reconnaitre.

"- Et puis, ton fils m'a raconté pleins de truc, j'aimerais bien savoir si s'est vrai…A propos d'une certaine Caroline…"

Aphrodite s'empourpra farouchement.

"- DEATHY !!!"

Le cancer éclata de rire.  
Ca lui avait manqué de ne plus voir rougit son petit poisson.

Il se releva puis tendit la main à son compagnon.

"- Allez, tu viens ?"

Aphrodite jeta un dernier regard à son petit fils et son arrière petit fils.

Il avait eut une longue vie finalement, bien plus remplie et agréable qu'il n'aurait pus l'espérer lorsqu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire a l'âge de cinq ans.

D'autres continueraient, encore et encore…et ils viendraient les rejoindre lorsque leur temps serait venu.

Sans un regret, Aphrodite prit la main de son unique véritable amour pour le suivre.

Heureux comme tout, Rafael remonta d'un bond près de son grand père.

"- grand père ! On va faire un pique nique sur la plage, tu viens avec nous ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"- grand père ??"

Un poing de glace se referma sur l'estomac de l'ainé des poissons.

Lentement, il s'approcha du trône.

Il n'eut pas besoin de toucher son grand-père pour savoir.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, le visage apaisé et détendu dans la mort, le pope les avaient quittés.

Rafael raval le sanglot qui lui obstruait la gorge.

Il ferma gentiment les yeux obstinément ouvert de son grand père puis lui retira son casque et le garda serré étroitement contre son torse.

"- Mes frères…"

Sa voix grave et triste calma immédiatement tous els chevaliers.

"- Notre Pope nous a quitté…"

La tristesse fit immédiatement la place à la liesse d'avoir un nouveau chevalier d'or.

"- conformément à ses vœux, si personne ne s'y oppose, je prendrait sa place à la tête du Sanctuaire…."

Tous les chevaliers acquiescèrent. Ils savaient tous que c'était le poisson qui faisait le gros du travail de pope ces dernières années.

"- Grand père n'aurait pas voulu que sa mort trouble l'accession a la chevalerie d'Angelo, pas plus qu'il n'aurait voulu que nous le pleurions… je propose que nous fassions ce pique nique. Ce soir, nous le veillerons. Demain, il rejoindra son compagnon. Et Ensuite… Ensuite nous ferons ce que tous els chevaliers font. Nous continuerons. Puissent les âmes de tous nos prédécesseurs reposer en paix après d'Athéna.

Près d'Athéna justement, un poisson tout nouvellement arrivé se bouinait étroitement contre le torse musclé de son compagnon.  
Ils avaient des décennies à rattraper et comptaient bien commencer immédiatement.


End file.
